


last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams

by allourheroes



Series: how the mighty fall [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: (Past Mpreg But Not Made Explicit in This One), Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: When Harry Osborn found out what a crush was, he could explain how he felt about Peter Parker.Not that he ever told anyone.





	last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently started this in January 2015 and just found it? Oops. Anyway, this is just a little snippet. (I know this stuff is so old now, but I'm not giving up on the full sequel I started. I actually keep working on it. Does anyone still read this ship?)
> 
> Title is from "Uma Thurman" by Fall Out Boy (as is the title of the next big piece) and the spider I'm describing is a female cross orbweaver. Their webs are not actually that pretty but...oh well.

The playground is full of screaming, some crying, and Harry ignores all of it. He’s not particularly popular, but he doesn’t particularly care.

He has found the most beautiful spider web behind one of the buildings and he wants to share it with someone. His first thought is of Peter.

As soon as he learned what a crush was, he knew that he was experiencing one. And apparently he isn’t supposed to have a crush on Peter Parker of all people, because Peter is a boy and so is Harry.

It’s been two years since he realized it.

Harry has to debate leaving the web alone to get Peter or simply shouting for him. He peeks around the edge of the building and checks around.

He spots Peter stupidly fast, but he doesn’t think too hard about why that is.

Peter is kind of far away though.

If he shouts, other kids will hear and Harry doesn’t really want to show them his find, so, as quietly as he can, Harry abandons the web in order to retrieve his friend.

“Parker!” he says, because he’s that kind of kid.

Peter turns to him, grinning. “What’s up?”

“Come here,” Harry orders, already walking off again.

“Wha-- Wait!” Peter calls, but Harry smirks to himself, knowing Peter will follow anyway.

Harry checks around to be sure no one else has followed before crouching down and smiling. “Look,” he announces, gesturing to the web.

At first, Peter just seems confused and Harry rolls his eyes, tugging Peter down next to him.

“It’s perfect.”

“Whoa!” Peter’s eyes are wide and his jaw is slack. “It’s so pretty.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, smiling. “Like you.”

“What?” Peter asks, genuinely uncertain and Harry understands sometimes why other kids make fun of them.

Instead of explaining, he points to the spider at the edge of the web. Her legs are banded with oranges and yellows and her body is large and round. “I don’t think I’ve seen one like that before,” he says, glancing sidelong at Peter.

If possible, Peter’s eyes get even bigger and he smiles widely at her. “This is so cool, Harry.” He turns the grin to Harry. “Thanks for showing me.”

“No one else I wanted to share it with,” Harry says with a little shrug, but his heart is beating in his ears.

They sit there until the bell rings, examining and discussing it with the joy that comes of a new discovery and a good companion.

~

Harry awakens to the sound of Ben crying and blinks, trying to figure out where he is and what he’s doing.

He turns his head and finds Peter drooling on the pillow beside him, still out. He hadn’t thought of it in ages, but it’s so fresh in his mind now. He can clearly see the Peter he once knew in the slack innocence of slumber and it awes him.

Lifting Peter’s hand from his hip, he places a gentle kiss to the inside of Peter’s wrist and smiles. 

He keeps smiling, even as he drags himself out of bed to check on their son. _Theirs._

It’s only as he is rocking Benji and the little boy has almost settled back into sleep that he makes the spider connection and laughs aloud.

...And then has to start the ritual all over again.


End file.
